In the eyes of a woman
by EverythingRara
Summary: This is a 'story' i wrote based on the game by telltale games 'Game of thrones' it's probably not very good, but if your curious there is more info at the top of chapter one. I own nothing but maybe the idea to make this 'story' And tho there's nothing too bad in it (yet) I'm rating it M cause.. well it's a game of thrones game.
1. And so it begins

A/N: For starters let me just say i own nothing, but maybe the idea to make this. And just to let you know just what this is, it's a 'story' of Game of thrones GAME PLAY. And this aren't my choices by the way (Tho it will sound like I'm the one picking them i'm not.) These choices are made by CinnamonToastKen (You should really check him out, he's awesome!) a youtuber i watch and while watching him I got the idea to do this. So main credit should go to him. And i am female just fyi even when i'm 'playing' as a male character i will still consider myself female. Annnnnd of course the characters in the game can't hear me when i myself talk they only hear the character I'm playing as talk, nor will they notice if i say jump when they suddenly talk.

"Characters in game speaking."

'_Me speaking_.' Not the differance so you don't confuse me speaking as a character in game speaking.

* * *

><p>-Gared-<p>

For thausand's of years House Forrester have been loyal bannermen to House Stark.

In the darkest reaches of the wolfswood they harvest the rare ironwood trees. _**  
><strong>_

Now the North has been ripped apart by the war and rival houses seek to claim Forrester Ironwood for themselves.

And the fate of House Forrester hangs in the balance.

As everything started to clear and i could see (and hear) what was going on around me (Well the guy i'm playing as) i noticed i was in a camp surrounded by knights. I blinked a few times, i can hear people singing.

A/N: I can't put what they were singing/saying/chanting cause the game didn't subtitle it and i'm not 100% sure just what they said.

"The 'great' Jaime Lannister.." I glanced towards the owner of the voice, a fat man with dark black? hair and a beard. "Kingslayer... Oath Brought to his knees by the men of the North." He said then raised his cup i frowned slightly.

"And set free by the women." I jumped slightly, having not realized someone was standing a few feet from me. "You'd think he'd done it himself the way he tells it." A man with light brown hair said. He was cleaning some sort of armor. "Lord Forrester's sword won't clean itself y'know." He said gesturing towards the sword on the table behind me.

'_Huh_?' I blinked dumbly before glancing behind myself at the bloody sword on the table. I make a face of distaste like i'd just eaten something sour before i pick it up. It was heavier then i thought it would be.

"Make sure it's spotless this time. Lord Forrester won't be happy with blood and brains all over it." I glanced at the man again. "Go on... It's only blood."

I frown '_What am I supposed to clean it with_?' I asked glancing at the guy as if he could hear me. When i get no reply i sigh. '_Aren't you helpful_.' I mutter as i start searching my pockets '_Ah_.' I pull out a brown rag that was in my back pocket using it to clean off all the blood. I smirk once I've made sure all the blood was gone.

"Now that is a proper sword." The man said looking at the sword nodding his head in approval. '_Thank you_.' I say happily very proud of myself.

"I'll have one like it myself some day." I blinked when Gared (The character I'm playing as) spoke up.

"You...? You'll never have a sword like that. And i say that as a friend." I cross my arms over my chest at the mans word's. "And if we're being honest..."

"Don't be an arse, Bowen." Gared said interrupting him sounding slightly annoyed.

"Apologies, your lordship." Bowen said then bent down returning to cleaning whatever that was.

"I had a hand in it, y'know." I turned around at the sound of the fat bearded man's voice. "A hand in what...?" Another man sitting a bit from the fat guy asked. "Capturing him." The fat man reply looking at him man.

"He was nowhere near the Kingslayer at the Whispering Wood. He was so drunk he barely made it out of his tent. Next he'll tell us he caught Tyrion too." I raise a brow at Bowen''s words. '_Oh really_?'

"So what really happened...?" Gared asked as i look at Bowen curious.

"Someone caught him, i suppose. Ask any man here and they'll say it was them." I sighed.

"You captured the Kingslayer...?" A bald man asked not believing it.

"Aye.. Well i had a hand in it." He said glancing at the other men clearly full of shit.

"Aye a hand round his ankle as ten other took him down." The bald man said then him and everyone else around the fire (But the fat one) laughed.

"See? What'd i tell you." Bowen said smiling glancing at me.

"I brought him to his knees." The fat man said trying to convince the others that he was telling the truth.

"Lord Forrester." Bowen said suddenly and I blinked glancing at the man in armor as he walked post me and Bowen. '_Lord_?'

"Not before he dragged you halfway cross the battlefield on your face." He said as him and the other's laugh again.

"You're questioning Norren's honor...?" Everyone stopped laughing when they noticed Lord Forrester.

"I'm questioning Norren's story, which grows mare far fetched every time he tells it." The bald guy said defending himself as Lord Forrester squatted down and picked up a cup that was on the ground.

"Get your liege lord some wine!" Bowen said looking at me. '_My what?_' I asked confused frowning as I turned and looked at him. "Go on... It's your job."

"Right. Thanks." Gared said as i mumbled before heading over to where a pot looking thing was, what i guessed was the wine. "Your welcome." I heard Bowen say behind me. Just as i picked it up Lord Forrester spoke up startling me a bit.

"Thank you, Gared. I'll do it." He said taking the wine from me, I blinked.

"Norren's family has faithfully served House Forrester for Centuries." Lord Forrester said walking over to them pouring the bald one some wine. "His honor is beyond reproach. And House Tully is forever in his debt." He said pouring Norren some wine as well. "They've never seen a field plowed so well as the day the Kingslayer dragged poor Norren across the battlefield." All the men, Norren included laughed.

"Fetch your cup. Tonight we celebrate." Lord Forrester said turning to me. I raised a brow but wordlessly went to fetch my cup, or one i think was my cup. When i returned Lord Forrester poured me a drink.

"To Robb Stark... the King of the North." Lord Forrester said lifting his cup.

"The Kind in the North!" Everyone said as they lifted their cup, Gared included.

"Tomorrow we march on Casterly Rock and House Forrester has been given the greatest honor - to lead the Young Wolf's army and ride as the vanguard."

I glanced to the side hearing someone whisper "The gods have favored us..." My stomach twisted into a knot at that '_But for how much longer will they keep doing so..?_'

"Onward to Casterly Rock!" Someone said lifting they're cup.

"Aye!" Everyone agreed lifting their cup again.

"Death to the Lannisters!"

"Aye!"

"The North remembers!" Gared said as I lift my cup.

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>-Still Gared-<p>

"Gared." I turned and glanced at Lord Forrester following him when he gestures for me to do so.

"Yes m'lord...?" My character asked confusion clear in his voice.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Rodrik." I stiffen when he puts his hand on my shoulder. "As his father i could not be more proud of the man he's become. On a night like this, men find false courage at the bottom of their cups. I'd rather he were here."

"Yes m'lord."

"There's also the question of what's to be done with you." A knot formed in my throat rendering me speechless for a moment. "It's been on my mind for a while now." '_But I haven't done anything! I don't think at least.._' I protested looking at him. "Something must be done." I paniced on the inside worried for my safety.

"With me, m'lord...?" Gared asked sounding worried as well.

"You've served House Forrester well for Several years now. But i can't expect you to squire forever. How shall i reward you loyalty...?" I blinked then let out a sigh. '_Phew. I worried for nothing._' "What can I offer you..? You've served me well."

"To bring honor to House Forrester, m'lord." Gared said sounding very serious.

"You have more honor then those who were born to it." Lord Forrester smiling. I smiled '_Most Lords are arses, but you're not half bad._

"There were those who had their doubts when your uncle put forth your name as my squire, but you've erased those doubts entirely." 'W_ell done..._' I paused frowning having momentarily forgotten my characters name. "It would be an honor to see you riding by Rodrik's side in the vanguard tomorrow." He said putitng his hand on my shoulder again. "Not as a squire, but as the euual of any man who serves House Forrester." He removed his hand from my shoulder. "It's well-deserved, Gared. Your hard work has paid off."

"Thank you, m'lord. I promise - I won't let you down." Gared said sincerely.

"That I don't doubt. But for now keep this between us. We're celebrating tonight and i wouldn't want the other squires to feel discouraged."

I nodded my head understanding. "Yes m'lord."

"Now go. And find Rodrik if you can."

"I will, m'lord. Thank you." I turned and walked off heading not really knowing where i was going.

"Bloody hell.. empty." Norren muttered when he tried to pour himself some wine and nothing came out.

"Squire! Fetch us some more wine." I heard someone yell as I walked over to Bowen. "Can you give me a hand?" Bowen asked when i reached him. "C'mon. I'll make it up to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Owe you? I've been a squire longer then you have. I outrank you." '_Not anymore._' I giggled to myself smirking. The smirk vanish when Lord Forrester walked towards us. I swallowed feeling as if he'd heard what i'd said. I bent down and picked up the large pot following Bowen off to get more wine.

"Fetch more wine... scrub my armor... clean my boots... Just my luck to end up with Norren while you serve the lord. Let him fetch his own wine for once. He's a drunk, a liar, and an arragant prick." My eyes widen slightly at that. '_Don't say that._'

"You'd better watch your tongue, Bowen. It would be much worse."

"What the fuck do know about it? Nothing is worse then Norren. See, that's where you're lucky. Low expectations. If i'd grown up covered in pig shit shoveling slop, well, maybe i'd think saddling his horse was the greatest honor in the seven kingdoms. I suppose this beats pig farming." '_Wait what?_' I blink surprised. '_I'm a pig farmer?_'

"Who doesn't love bacon?" Gared asked as we walked. '_Man Gared's accent is awesome..._' I muttered glancing at Bowen nearly dropping the pot in a fit of the giggles at the look on his face.

"Pig farmers... All i'm saying is... at this rate we;ll never be more then this, which is nothing. The lowest of the low. For all i know we could be squires for life." I glanced down at the pot in my arms feeling kind of guilty. "Hauling wine around a fucking wedding." '_Who's getting married by the way?_' I said perking up curiousity eating away at me. "What a waste of fucking time. Maybe if my uncle were Castellan at House Forrester i'd feel different."

"How much further?" My character asked as we kept walking.

"It's right over there." I blinked glancing at the large building clearingly visable over the tents and trees. I set the pot down next to Bowen's on a box next to the barrels of wine. "Take your time." Bowen said to the man that was filling up a pot.

"You lot have drunk your share." He said standing up and carrying the now full pot over towards us setting it down on the box infront of us.

"Good thing Lord Walder's in a generous mood." He said looking at us, something about that look make me uncomfortable.

"Fucking Freys..." Bowen muttered crossing his arms.

"Nice night for a wedding." The man said as I glanced to the side noting some men sitting at a table had cross bows and swords. "Not often he finds a will husband for one of his daughters." I watched two man go into a tent, seeing a bunch of swords and a man loading a cross bow when they open the flap. My eyes widen.

"Don't expect me to carry it for you, Ser Gared." I slowly turned my head and looked at Bowen with wide eyes. "What...? What's wrong...?" Gared asked as the guy that filled the pots steps towards me holding my pot.

I glanced to the side again seeing more men walk into the tent. "What's gotten into you...? You've had too much wine." More men got up and went into the tent somethings clearly about to go down.

"We need to get back. Now." I turned towards Bowen.

"They're fine. They can wait." Bowen said dismissively.

"No. You don't understand. We need to GO."

"Then take the fucking flagon already." 'Oh thats what they are called..' I glanced behind me hearing people moving.

"What's wrong with him?" The man asked as he puts the flagon down and steps closer. "Something the matter...?"

"Bowen we have to GO." Gared said again as i looked towards Bowen.

"You go if you're in such a rush..." My eyes widen in horror as i notice some men drawing they're swords and heading towards us. I quickly grab Bowen's hand and drag him away. "But what about... What the hell was that about...!? Slow down, would you. What's the rush?" Bowen asked jerking free from my hold.

"RUN!" Gared said as i glanced back at the two men with swords following us before i take off running. Bowen drops the flagon and quickly follows me.

We run a bit until we reach fighting, my eyes widen watching a guy get killed. Me and Bowen turn and run. "We need to get back to camp!" 'No kidding!' I stop when a man charges towards me i quickly move to the right to avoid his sword. Lucky for me a man attacks the guy who attacked me and i can turn and run while hes distracted. I dodge a man on the ground, as i pass by him he gets stabbed through the chest.

"RODRIK...!" I stop when Gared yells out to a man fighting. He glances at me before he dodges a attack.

"Gared... we have to get back!" Bowen said as he started to back up. I started to walk forward as Rodrik kills his opponite.

"A gift from the king!" Someone says before i get grabbed and shoved to the ground. '_Ow._' I start to sit up when the man who grabbed me gets over me and tries to stab me. He quickly grab one of his wrists stoping him from being able to drive knife through my chest. I start to panic glancing to the side seeing a shield. I quickly start to reach for it.

'_Come on!_' I hissed as i reach, my finger just brushing the metal edges of the shield before i grab it and use it to hit the man on me upside the head knocking him off.

I panted slightly my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest, I glance to the side seeing Bowen standing there the guy next to him getting stabbed through the chest. I quickly run when a guy comes at me.

"Ready boys...! Load!" I slow down seeing guy's loading cross bows about to execute some people. I run towards them. "Shoot that one...!" The man in charge said pointing towards me.

I lift the shield using it to protect myself from the arrows before i charge a man and hit him with my shield knocking him to the ground. He was either dead or knocked out from my attack, i didn't know nor really care. I look at the men my eyes widening when one lifts a bow pointing it at me.

Before he can shoot he's stabbed through the chest. '_Thank you._' I smiled at the man before i returned to running.

"Look out!" I hear someone yell and i glance to the side seeing a cart that's on fire rolling down the hill stopping when it hits some barrels in front of me. I quickly stop and crouch down crawling under it. As i'm crawling one of the wheels break, i quickly roll over and use the shield to keep the cart from crushing me.

'_Fuck!_' I push as hard as i can lifting it up just enough to lift it so i can roll out from under it. I quickly get up onto my feet and run.

I dodge a man falling to the ground as i run. A man tries to hit me with.. idk what they are called. Its like a axe only with a spiked ball on top. I kick him knocking him to the ground before someone grabs me and holds me in a choke hold.

I choke grabbing his arm trying to loosen his hold, I hear horses hollering and the sound of them running. I glance to the side towards them and my eyes widen i struggle harder before i start to roll trying to loosen his hold.

I quickly get out of his hold and move out of the way of the horses, scooting back words, the guy lunges at me and i kick him knocking him back into the horses path.

I watched in horror as he got trampled by the horses, as soon as they were past i jumped to my feet and run stopping when i see Rodrik.

"RODRIK!" Gared yelled and my eyes widen '_Don't yell!_' I hissed before gasping watching horrified as Rodrik gets stabbed through his left leg just above the knee. "No..." Gared whispers and I run towards Rodrik as someone on a horse loses control of their horse and it rears before falling on top of Rodrik. "Rodrik...!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank's for reading! I hope you like the story so far! :) Please review and let me know what you thinkif you have any ideas how i can make it better!

Last Edited 2/11/2015


	2. Pig Farmer

A/N: If you've made it this far then that means you're at least a little interested in the 'story' yes? Well kutos to anyone who made it here, no matter the reason! :) As i said on chap one, i got the idea from CinnamonToastKen (You should really check him out if you haven't already.) And i own NOTHING but the idea (Kind of.. not really)

"Character's in game speaking."

'_Me speaking._'

* * *

><p>I quickly ran over to Rodrik and the horse, looking over the horse at Rodrik frowning, he'd been crushed by the horse and looked to be dead.<p>

"Good fucking riddance...!" I heard someone say as i looked at poor Rodrik for a second longer, standing up as the horse starts to move, trying to get up. I see a man walking towards me, i suppose he's the one who spoke a moment ago. I turn and run away from him, i had nothing to defend myself with.

As i run i dodge men fighting, and i nearly sigh in relief when i see Bowen and Lord Forrester, along with a another man who's names i don't remember. I run over to them as Lord Forrester stabs a man through the chest. When he notices me, he turns towards me and walks over so do Bowen and the other man.

"Gared... did you find Rodrik...!?" Lord Forrester asked when he reached me. I swallow at that question feeling awful.

"Speak up, Gared." Norren says looking at me.

"Did you see him or not...?" '_I'm sorry._' I mutter frowning.

"The Freys... they- they slaughtered him, m'lord." Answers Gared and my heart clench's at the shocked/pained looks that cross their faces.

I turn and follow when they start to walk past me.

"Find a weapon. Quickly!" I nod before looking ahead at the men heading towards us. I glanced around looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. '_Aha!_' I spot a bloody sword laying on the ground not too far from me.

I quickly run over to it tho before i can reach it a man swings his sword at me, i fall back onto my butt in my attempt to dodge it. Thankfully he didn't hit me.

I scoot back along the ground as he walks towards me. He lifts his sword about to slice me with it, tho before he can Lord Forrester saves me blocking his attack before killing me. '_Best Lord ever._' I whisper as i take his hand when he offers it.

After he helps me stand i smile and open my mouth to thank him (Even tho he wouldn't hear it) but before i can utter a word he gets shot by a arrow in his right shoulder.

"Walter Frey, you fucking traitor..."Lord Forrester says looking towards the man who shot him. I frowned stepping closer looking at Lord Forrester worried.

"Go, my lord. While there's still time." A man says heading over to us. '_Yes you should go._' I agreed nodding my head a bit. Lord Forrester turned to me before running off, i quickly followed him.

We both run off into the woods, though i paused when i heard Lord Forrester fall. I turned around and quickly run back to his side.

'_Should i carry you're sword for you?_' I ask kneeling down in front of the man eyeing the wound on his side. "Seven hells..." Lord Forrester whispered clutching his side.

"We have to keep moving, m'lord!" Gared said as i frown.

"I'd never make it. They'll hunt us down like dogs." Lord Forrester said shaking his head a bit. '_Don't say tha-_'

"Walder Frey says time to fucking leave...! Don't run... fight!" My eyes widen and i jump to my feet taking a few steps back in panic. I glance towards where the voices came from before looking back to Lord Forrester who makes a sound of pain and clutches his side.

"Guard this with your life." He said offering me his sword. "Return it to Ironrath where it belongs... There's no time to waste." I frown more looking at the sword for a moment before i reach out and take it. "I'll be damned if I'll let it fall into the hands of those traitors!" I kneel down in front of him again, glancing to the side when i hear peoples voices again.

"Walder Frey says you've outstayed your welcome..."

"You have to go..." I glance down at Lord forrester's words, i didn't want to leave him behind but i knew i was going to have to.

"I will do as you command, m'lord." Gared says his voice saying he doesn't really want to leave the Lord either.

"You have served me well. I know i can count on you." I smiled slightly at the Lord's words but my smile quickly vanishes when i see men heading our way. I stand up, pausing when Lord Forrester grabs my left wrist.

"Tell your uncle... tell him 'the North Grove must never be lost'... Tell no one but him. Do you understand? You must swear... tell only your uncle duncan..."

"I swear that i will, m'lord." I nod my head agreeing with my character's words, swallowing back a lump that formed in my throat.

"Hey! It's those Forresters...!" I glanced towards the voices seeing the men much closer.

"Now go." Lord Forrester says as he stands, drawing a small axe. "On your honor, you must do this for your house. GO...!" I nod feeling like i might cry, i do my best to hold back the tears as i turn and run.

"Kill those fucking Forresters...!" I stupidly spare a glance over my shoulder at them, just in time to see Lord Forrester get stabed from behind. "With love from Walder Frey..." As Lord Forrester falls, so do my tears. I look ahead and run faster determined to keep my word to Lord Forrester.

* * *

><p>-Still Gared-<p>

I walk along a dirt road staring blankly at the ground in front of me, reliving the nights past events. I glance up hearing a odd sound coming from ahead of me. '_Oh piggy!_' I smile a bit watching a pig walk across the road. I walk past the pig and glance ahead but my smile vanishes when i notice something red on the ground. '_Is that blood...?_' I whisper to myself as i walk over to it.

"Blood." Gared say's and i knee down to it. "Fresh..." Gared mutters as i get some on my fingers and feel it. '_Yeah..._' I stand up and wipe the blood off onto my pants.

I was about to start walking again when i noticed a dead pig on the side of the road. My stomach sinks at the sight. '_Poor thing._' I glanced ahead and notice a few more things, there's some smoke coming from over the trees and there's a lone cart up ahead. I head over to the cart. '_Who would just leave a cart here?_'

I glanced at for a moment before looking forward seeing a cart on its side i head over to it. "Thats father's cart..." Gared whispers in horror. '_Oh-on..._' I bite the inside of my cheek as i head forward my eyes following the wood fence by the road in the direction where the smoke was coming from.

"Lord Bolton better give us fucking titles for this." One voice says.

"Winter may be coming, but at least he'll have his bacon." Says another as i see three men over the fence. My eyes widen as i watch one of the kill a pig. My eyes locked onto the now dead pig i don't realize they've spotted me until one of them speak.

"Move along, boy. There's nothing for you here." I hear someone caugh and my eyes shoot to a man leaning against a wood post that holds up the roof over the door of a house.

Father." Gared says in shock.

"I said move on. Now leave. Unless you want to get fed to fucking pigs." I glare coldly at the man who seems to be the leader before i walk over towards my Characters father.

"I recognize you. You're a Forrester squire." The 'leader' said as one of them stepped in front of me blocking my path. "Form Stark bannermen have no claim on land anymore. Or haven't you heard? The Stark's are dead." I turn my head and give the leader another glare remaining quiet. "Where'd you get that sword...?" The leader asked as he started to circle me. "Not a chance that sword is his. Must've stolen it. Out here by himself. Probably a deserter."

"I- I killer a man for it." Gared says the studder giving away his lie.

"Did you...?" The leader asked clearly seeing through the lie. "Now why dont I believe you?"

I draw the sword my eyes widening a bit, this thing was heavier and i mean WAY heavier then it had been last night. I bite my lip as i hold the sword as steady as i can, you could tell by looking at me i had no sword training and the the sword was too big for me.

"That sword's too big for you, boy." '_Not shit Sherlock_.' I mutter walking back as he walks towards me. "You can barely pick it up."

"Get. Off. My. Land." Gared says as the man keeps walking closer.

"This is Bolton land now, boy. Lord Bolton is the new Warden of the North. I reckon he'd like a proper lordly sword like that." The leader said as him and his men head towards me.

The 'leader' swings his sword at me and i quickly lift the sword to block his attack. I walk back a little bit faster now, watching as the man once again lifts his sword and swings it at me, to which i once again block. I pause glancing over my shoulder when my characters father coughs again. "No..." My characters father was badly hurt and looked to be dying.

"I'll have that sword, boy." The leader said looking at me seriously.

"Come get it, you bastard!" I straighten my spine as i charge the leader lifting the sword with all my might before swinging it down at him, he blocks it then grabs my right arm and throws me back. I stumble a bit before catching my balance. I glare at him as i charge again, he blocks my attack once again then knocks the sword out of my hands. Before i can grab the sword he shoves me back, and this time i'm unable to catch my balance.

I flinch slightly as i fall back onto my ass in the mud. "All right... finish this fucking pig farmer." '_No..._' I whisper in horror as the leader picks up the sword.

"Pathetic." One of the other men says as he walks towards me. I quickly stand up and move back words away from the man, i glance behind me seeing a pitch fork and a axe.

"You really ARE a pig farmer, aren't you?" One of the two men ask as he walks towards me sword drawn. I quickly grab the pitch fork, and use it to block the mans attack his sword's blade going between the pitch fork's and i use all my strength to knock the sword out of his hold sending it flying a few feet to the side.

I then stab the pitch fork into the mans throat while he stands there for a moment in shock/surprise. As the man falls to the ground the other guy heads towards me, he was weilding a spear.

I step to the side as he stabs his spear at me, we walk in a circle for a moment before he tries again, i once again move to the side dodging his attack. The 'leader' walks towards me tired of watching his 'buddies' fail at killing me. I smirk and charge the man going form his stomach/chest and successfully knocking the sword out of his hands.

'_Guess it's too big for you too._' I quickly run over to where the sword has fallen, just as i pick it up the Leader runs at me from behind and stab me in my right upper thigh. Gared groans in pain and i reach down clutching the wood as the leader jerks the blade out of my leg.

I quickly let go of my wound and grab his wrist when he tries to stab me again. We struggle a bit as i start to twist his elbow towards the right making him release the dagger/knife, then use his arm to sling him to the side away from it before kicking him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

Gared groans in pain again, since i'd stupidly used my/his wounded leg to kick him. I bend my knee and cluch the wound again, thankfully i cannot feel this type of pain. I glance up seeing the man with a spear charging me, I grab the sword again and use it to knock him to the ground. I point the sword towards his head about to kill him.

"Mercy...! Please...! I beg of you...!" I pause for a moment considering it. "I- I have a family...! They'll never survive without me..." '_For all you knew i did/do have that couldn't live without me._' "I have no quarrel with you...! No please!" I ignore his last words before i lifting up the sword and shove it through his chest.

I then head towards the leader whos now mounting a horse. "Lord Whitehill will see you hang for this. That much i promise." He says before he quickly rides of on his house. I lift the sword leading the blade rest on my shoulder as i watch him ride off.

As soon as he's gone i hurriedly run over to Gared's father. I kneel down next to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Father...?" Gared whispers.

"Gared... you survived... Your sister... she hid..." He glanced to the side towards where a pair of legs visible sticking out from the corner of the house. I followed his line of sight before quickly glancing away. "I tried to stop them..." He said in a weak voice griping my hand before he goes limp. I frown staring down at his now limp hand.

"I'll kill the men who did this!" Gared hisses as i tightly close my eyes willing the tears away.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank's for reading an d please review to let me know what you think of it so far! Oh and note in cause you're wondering. The sword was heavier cause of the emotion burden it carried. (Gared's promise to return it and just the fact that the owner of it is now dead) Idk if that makes any sense or not but that's my reason so. :P


	3. Maggots!

A/N: I just realized that last chapter was even shorter then the first. o.o So to make up for i made this one longer! ^-^

* * *

><p>-Gared- I panted as i limped towards the castle gate up ahead of me. '<em>Finally..<em>' I said between pants wishing i was there already, even tho it was just a bit further.

"It's Gared...! Get the Castellan! Tell him his nephew survived!" I faintly heard a guard shout as i walked.. well limped towards the gate. When i FINALLY reached the gate i blankly watched it open as i walked closer, catching sight of a man and a horse walk by before i fall down to the ground.

I push myself up a bit on my elbows as people rush over to me, one person (Gared's uncle) kneeling down in front of me.

"I was too late... they were already dead..." Gared whispers sadly as i glance down at the ground under my hands. "Bring the maester. Meet us in the great hall. Quickly!" Gared's uncle says turning back to the people standing behind him a few feet away.

* * *

><p>"Two Whitehill soldiers?" The measter asked blinking.<p>

"And a bolton." I glance around the 'great hall' curiously while my character and the maester talk. "They killed my family. And for what? My sister, she... she was only eight years old..." My eyes widen '_That young..?_'

"This never would've happened with the Stark's in power." I glanced at the measter frowning a bit. "It's... unimaginable. Unacceptable. You have my condolences."

"Thank you Maester." I now curiously watch as the man touches me/Gared's wound. "Hmm. The blade cut deep, but I should be able to save your leg." I stiffen at that remembering this was back in the old days and a wound like this could easily result in losing a limb or death even.

"You justice was swift. Some will call it vengeance. No doubt the Whitehills will claim it was murder. It was your family. I can't say I would've done any different then you."

"They attacked me. I had no choice but to defend myself."

"Of course. And we can't let the Whitehills just walk all over us." I glanced to the side not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation. "These maggots ought to help prevent infection." My head snapped to the side to stare at the maester with wide panicked eyes. '_WHAT?!_' I shrieked in horror hoping i'd misheard him. "Hold the wound open for me, would you?"

I stared at him in horror for a few more seconds before i gulp and slowly reach down to do as he asked. I watched horrified as he drops some maggots in the wound thanking the heavens i couldn't feel that. As i pale and look like i might throw up every drop of food I've ever eaten the Maester starts to speak again.

"These are dark days, I fear. To lose the Lord of the House and the eldest son through such a despicable act of treachery and betrayal." The Maester sighed glancing at a painting of the Forrester over on the wall over the fire place. "Greater Houses then ours have fallen in times such as this. The Late lord Forrester was a good man." I glanced over at the painting he was looking at. '_Agreed..._' I muttered sadly. "And poor Rodrik... a serious man, but he would've made a good Lord..."

"What do we do know...?" Gared asked as i glanced at the measter.

"The future of this House is in Lord Ethan's hands now. Although he is young. And altogether unprepared to lead. Right, uh, this might hurt a bit..."

"Hold this for me will you?" '_Right.._' I muttered not really listening to him, just blankly doing as asked lost in my thoughts. "I understand from your uncle that Lord Forrester saved your life."

"He did."

"Rather odd, though, that he chose to save you, his squire, and not his son Rodrik." I glared at the man '_Don't speak as if he chose me over his son, given the chance he would of saved his son._' "Not that Rodrik couldn't handle himself. He was as good with a sword as any man I've seen. Unfortunate the Citadel doesn't train Maester's in the art of warcarft."

"That's not how it happened. Rodrik had already fallen."

"Mm. Although I'd imagine Lord Forrester would sacrifice himself to save anyone from his house, high or low." He said before his finished wrapping Gared's wound.

"Lady Forrester will be here any moment now. I'd like you to walk for me first. To see if you can put any weight on that leg." I nodded before i climbed off the table earning a groan from Gared when i do so. I take a few steps forward before turning to face the man.

"Go on. Don't stop now. It's better to let the blood circulate." I purse my lips slightly before nodding i glance around the room before heading over to the Lord's chair, i frown slightly reaching out a hand and lightly touching the chair flinching a bit having flash backs of Lord Forrester's death.

I quickly draw my hand back before going to the painting over the fire place looking over all the people on it. Gared naming off everyone as i look at them. I pause on Ethan. 'Poor boy...' I whisper before heading back over to the maester. I look curiously at a bucket on the table in front of them.

I put my hands on the table and lean closer peeking into the bucket seeing maggots. '_Oh gross._.' I shiver in disgust remembering that i have some in my leg right now. "Rather cute little creatures, aren't they?" I stared at the maester as if he grew a second head. "I guess." Gared replies sounding like he could care less. '_No! No they are not cute! They're- they're cross!_' I said shaking my head furiously trying to forget about the creepy crawlies.

I glance at some bandages on the table by the bucket. '_I could use those..._' I reach out and pick them up glancing at the man. '_Mind if i take these...? No...?_'After moment i shrug and put them in my pocket. Doing the same with some herbs. "This might help..." Gared mumbled as i did so.

I draw the sword and look at noting all the blood was gone. "It's a good thing you've done, bringing that back to House Forrester." I glanced at him. "By right that belongs to Lord Ethan now. That sword has been handed down through fifty generations of Forresters." '_Damn.._' I look at the sword in my hands. '_Amazing none of them broke it. Or lost it._' I said as i put the sword away. "Does your leg feel weak?"

I shook my head as Gared answered."No, i just wanted to ask you... Who is the new Lord of House Forrester...?"

"Why Ethan, of course. At the citadel I swore an oath to serve whichever noble house i was assigned. Advising the late Lord Forrester was an honor. Advising Ethan, his third born son, is... challenging. There's still so much he has to learn, yet the very fate and future of this House rests in his hands. Which is rather frightening when you think about it." '_Hmm.._' I frown glancing towards the painting.

"What will happen to me now?" Gared asked when i looked back at the measter.

"Excellent question. Under normal circumstances you could join Ser Royland and his men. Although given the circumstances of your... circumstances... it becomes a bit tricky, doesn't it. I suppose it will for Lord Ethan to decide."

"Lord Forrester promoted me... at the Twins. I- I'm no longer a squire... if that matters." Gared said sounding a little nervous.

"It might, I suppose. But I'd defer to Lord Ethan on this." The measter said sounding unsure.

"Can i see Ethan? Is he here...?"

"He is, but I'm afraid hes indisposed at moment. He prefers to not be disturbed while practicing his lute." '_Lute?_'

"Why do the Whitehills hate the Forresters?" Gared asked sounding really curious.

"I think it's safe to say the feelings mutual. There's been enmity between the two Houses for as long anyone can remember. I don't doubt someone killed someone, which led to more killings of someones and then, well... here we are." '_You seriously keep fighting over something you've forgot about?_' I asked looking at the man blankly.

"Can i go now?"

"I believe your leg will be fine. Only time will tell, but-" The measter stopped talking when the doors open, he and i both turned and looked at who opened it. "Lady Forrester." The measter said sounding slightly surprised. My stomach dropped as i watched her and a girl enter the room.

"Welcome home, Gared. We're all relieved to know you survived." She said smiling slightly at me.

"Thank you m'lady." I glanced at the girl who was now walking towards me. "Talia asked to see you."

"Gared... I heard what happened... Is it true...? Your family..." I frowned glancing to the side. "I'm so sorry." Talia said sounding like she might cry.

"Me too."

"Off to bed now. Hurry on." The measter said stepping closer. I glanced up watching the girl Talia leave before looking at the maester. "Gared was just telling me how valiantly Lord Forrester fought to the end - even when all was lost. I'm sure Lady Forrester would like to know." The measter said before he and Lady Forrester turned towards me.

"He saved my life, m'lady." Gared says as i walk over towards her.

"Yet not Rodriks." I flinched slightly at that. '_If anyone's to blame for his death it's me..._' "You were with rodrik, no? I'm sure it was chaos and confusion. But if you can remember anything..." The measter said looking at me.

"He... he fought valiantly, m'lady."

"Of course he did. He was House forrester's best." Said the measter.

"This has been so incredibly difficult for us. Especially the children. But i was told... i was told you were the last to see my husband alive." Lady Forrester said slowly looking at me. I glanced towards the painting over the fire place at Lord Forrester.

"Yes, m'lady."

"I know it may be difficult to remember, but if I may ask... was there anything he said...?" Lady forrester asked emotion clear in her voice.

"Any last words before he... passed? If you can remember." The maester asked as he stepped closer to us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The <em>****_North Grove must never be lost. Tell only your uncle_**_ **Duncan.."**_

* * *

><p>Lord Forrester's words replayed in my mind and i bit my lip thinking. "He... said he loved you." Lady Forrester looked pained for a moment before she smiled and seemed to brighten up a bit.<p>

"That's very kind of you to say." She glanced at the handle of the sword on my back looking surprised. "You have the Forrester sword..." I glance over my shoulder at it before drawing it.

"This belongs with Ethan now. He's the new lord of the house."

"Thank you, Gared." She said smiling. I smile a bit.

"Of course, m'lady."

"It demands a response...!" I jump slightly at the sudden sound of a voice and the sound of the door opening. I turn to face the new arrivals, Gared's uncle and another man.

"It's too dangerous. Especially now." Said Gared's uncle as he and the man walk over to us.

"Now is the time to prove our strength! To demonstrate we'll stand against aggression." Says the other.

The maester steps closer to me. "I'll be sure it's given to Ethan." He says and i nod slightly before giving him the sword.

"Duncan, this was our land. They were our people. Your family..." I watch a man in armor and Gared's uncle walk over towards me wondering what they're talking/arguing about.

"I share your outrage, Ser Royland. I do. But now is not the time to provoke the Whitehills. Not with Ramsay Snow coming to see us bend the knee." Duncan said seriously looking at the other male.

"The hell with Ramsay Snow. The bastard." Ser Royland says crossing his arms and glancing to the side. I blink he action reminding me of a child mad after not getting it's way.

"Gared, you understand what this mean. You killed a bolton, and Ramsay Snow will want his retribution." I look at Duncan frowning _'They attacked me though!_'

We're the ones who should be demanding retribution! This happened on Forrester land." Protested Ser Royland.

"They attached ME!" Gared said sounding confused and angry all at once.

"And they'll say they were keeping the peace in the name of House Bolton. It's and argument you can't win. We have to be smart. Ramsay Snow will be here within the week."

"And what would you have us do - nothing?!" Ser Royland asked looking at Duncan.

"I would have us use our heads while they're still attached to our shoulders." '_Ohh..._'

"Gared has lost as much as anyone else within these walls. Maybe you can talk some sense into your uncle." Ser Royland says looking at me.

"Gared's suffered enough already. You ask too much of the boy." Duncan said protesting.

"He deserves to be heard." Ser Royland said crossing his arms.

"My uncle's right. We need to be smart."

"Smart. Eddard Stark was smart - and look where that got him. So what is to be done?" Ser Royland asked as Duncan sighed turning to the fire place and walking over to it.

"Ultimately it will be for Lord Ethan to decide." Duncan said looking at the fire.

"He's just a boy who can't hold a sword. He knows nothing of how to lead men." Ser Royland said walking over to Duncan.

"He is the Lord of this House and he needs our help. It's bad enough the Boltons would have us bend the knee and swear fealty. But now... this..." He looked at me and i frowned. "They'll accuse you of murder. And us of protecting you."

"The boy was just defending himself." Ser Royland said defending me/Gared.

"I'm not faulting him for what he did." '_Kind of sounds like it..._' I mutter disliking my uncle more and more with each passing minute.

"I'dve done the same. As any man would." Said Ser Royland.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Gared said sounding frustrated.

"Not in their eyes. It's just the excuse Ramsay Snow would need to put us to the torch and kill us all."

"I'd like to see them try." Ser Royland said tilting his chin up looking ready for a fight.

"I'm afraid it's a risk we cannot take. Which is why you cannot stay." Duncan said looking at me my eyes widen '_What?_'

"Cannot stay...? Duncan... The boy has suffered enough." Ser Royland said looking at Duncan confused.

"But... where would I go...?" Duncan asked as i looked at Duncan shocked. '_You're kicking me out...?_'

"The one place beyond the reach of even House Bolton..." Duncan trailed off.

"You're sending him to the Wall...?" I glance at Ser Royland confused. '_Noob here, what's the wall now..?_' "The boy has done nothing wrong!"

"Not in the eyes of the Boltons." I frown looking at my uncle. "I'm afraid it's the only solution. Especially now, when the House is so vulnerable."

"Uncle, my place is HERE. Who will defend the House? You said we need men who can fight."

"There'd be nothing we could do to protect you. To stay would bring destruction upon us all. I know that's not what you want. I know it's difficult to understand. But you must think of the House." I turned and walked away from them a bit staring at my feet before i sighed. 'The needs of many outweigh the needs of one..'

"It's still not right." Gared muttered as i turned back to them.

"No. It's not. But it's whats best." Duncan said looking at me sadly.

Ser Royland looked at me for a long moment before looking at Duncan. "That settles it, then."

'Wait wasn't it ultimately up to Lord Ethan to decide?' I asked confused, as i watch Ser Royland leave the room.

"You can have my horse." I perked up a bit at that completely forgetting everything else. '_I love horses!_' I said gleefully to myself '_What color is it? Boy or girl?_' I asked going into lala land of horses wishing he could answer. "And i'll see you have plenty of food. But we haven't much time. The Whitehills will come looking for you."

'_Man this means i won't get to met Lord Ethan huh?_' I asked pouting a bit as i watched him walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>I glanced around as i walked with Duncan. "Were it up to me I'd gladly drive sword through Lord Whitehill's heart if given the chance. I would. And gods willing some day I will. But for now i have House Forrester to consider first." He said walking over to a saddled brown horse.<p>

I smile and go over to it giving the horses muzzle a pet before i move over to the side of it where my uncles standing. "I know you want to stay. But Lord Forrester would be proud that you're putting the interests of the House ahead of your own. Many of Lord Forrester's best men have volunteered for the Wall. His own great-uncle was a ranger with the Night's watch."

"You're the only family i have left."

"In my heart I know I will see you again." I smile bitter sweetly. '_If you die before we do, I'm going to be pissed._' I said seriously.

"I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you..." '_I'm gay._' I whisper before biting my bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"What...? What is it...?"

"Lord Forrester's last words were... The North Grove can never be lost." '_The North Grove MUST never be lost._' I corrected Gared as my uncle got an odd look on his face and glanced away for a second before looking back at me.

"Sorry. You caught me by surprise. It's not often discussed. If ever."

"He said tell only you."

"For good reason. Most don't even know it exists. They think it's just a myth made up by wildlings and fools. And it's better kept that way. I assume you kept your word. You haven't told anyone else, have you? This is important, Gared. I need to know the truth."

"Lady Forrester asked, but I said nothing."

"Well done. Lord Forrester ws right to put his trust in you. From this day forward this will be our secret. But soon I may need your help."

"But-" Gared started but was cut off.

"I can't say anything more just yet. Just know the North Grove may very well be vital to the future of this House. But don't breathe a word of it to anyone at the Wall. Become a Ranger if you can it will help." I nod doing my best to remember everything he said as i start to climb onto the horse.

I smile slightly giving the houses neck a gentle pat. "Iron from ice." I pause and glance at my uncle.

"Iron from ice." Gared repeated.

"Remember... you represent House Forrester. Your actions at the Wall will reflect the honor and dignity of the House."

"I'll serve with honor."

"I know you will." Duncan said smiling, I give him a slight smile before i lightly kick the sides of the horse to make it go. The horse starts to walk and i steer it over towards the gate where two men are standing with sad looks on their faces. One with kind of long hair and a beard, the other short hair and no beard. They look at me sadly as the gate opens.

"Gared... wait...!" I blink glancing over my shoulder seeing Talia.

I pull back on the reins making the horse stop watching her run up to the side of it. She says nothing just holds out a necklace with a tree on it, the same one that was on Lord Forrester's sword. I look at it for a moment before i reach out and take it from her. "Be safe..." Talia whispers sadly and I smile slightly putting it away before i make the horse go again and ride out of the gate.

* * *

><p>-Ethan-<p>

"Ethan!" I blink looking a head of me. "Ethan...!" I could hear two poeple calling out, one of those voices sounded very familiar too. I glance over from behind a tree peeking at them, one was Talia and the other looked like the little boy from the painting over the fire place. Man what was his name again..?

"I couldn't find him. Could you?" The boy asked Talia and she shook her head before looking towards where I'm hiding. I quickly duck back behind the tree.

"He hides too well. And if he were smart he would reveal himself." Talia said sounding like she knew where i was.

"I don't like this game anymore." '_Wait a minute..._' I whisper quickly looking down at myself and gasp it just now hitting me. '_Am I **Ethan**?! As in new Lord of the House Ethan?! Awesome!_'

"Maybe something happened to him." The little boy says clearly worried. I paused at that once again peeking out from behind the tree at them.

"Ethan's fine. He's just forgotten this is a game." Talia assures him. I purse my lips a bit before i step out from behind the tree revealing myself.

"You found me! Well done, Ryon." Ethan says as i walk over to them. Ryon smiles before he runs over to me and hugs me, i hug him back smiling a bit. "Don't worry. It's just a game, Ryon."

"A stupid game. I don't like it." Ryon said pouting adorably.

"He was worried you were gone." Talia said walking over to us.

"I thought we'd never find you again." Ryon said pulling back a bit. '_Aw.._'

"I'm right here. And i promise - I'm not going anywhere."

"I wish Mira was here. And Asher. And... and Rodrik." Ryon said looking down at the ground.

"I do, too. But Mira's in the Kind's Landing. And-" Talia started but got cut off.

"Can't she come home? I don't want her to die, too." Ryon said glancing at Talia.

"Ryon, she's perfectly safe. I promise you." Ethan said seriously.

"I don't want Gared to die, either." He said as he turned and walked a few feet away from me and Talia sitting down on the ground. "Maester Ortengryn said he got sent to the Wall. I'll miss Gared. He was nice." I follow Talia over to Ryon and sit down a bit from him on a rock.

"He'll be fine. Gared is smart." Said Ethan as i glanced at Ryon.

"No one will tell me what Gared did, but it must have been serious. I heard Duncan say Ser Royland talking. They said someone will come here looking for revenge..." Talia trailed off looking at me slightly worried.

"Everyone's worried about you, but I'm not. I know you'll protect us." I glance at Ryon smiling at his words.

"Who said they're worried about me?"

"Well... Ser Royland, for one. He says you can't fight very well."

"What...?" Ethan asks sounding kind of surprised.

"And he called you a milksop." I blink '_What's a milksop..? I'll have to google that later..._'

"Ser Royland forgets himself. After all, you are the Lord of the House now."Talia said looking at Ryon.

"I don't care what he says. I can protect you." Ethan said seriously.

"What does milksop mean?" Ryon asked looking at me.

"I don't know... but i know it's not good!"

"Ethan, you should let Ser Royland teach you how to wield a sword. Like... like a man. He taught Rodrik. And Asher. And he even showed me how to fight. Properly, i mean." Talia suggested glancing at me.

"A Lord should know how to fight." Ryon said before standing up and swinging a stick around like it was a sword. '_Adorable._' I thought smiling a bit watching him.

"Do you remember when we were younger? When we all used to play here? You, me, Rodrik, Asher. We'd all be out here for hours." Talia said smiling recalling the happy memories.

"Where was i?" Ryon asked pausing on his 'sword' fighting looking confused.

"You weren't born yet." Ethan answered an I let out a slight giggle.

"We had so much fun. But then... well, then everything changed. Rodrik became serious. The lord in training. And he never smiled anymore. And Asher... Asher just got angry. At everything. Promise me you won't be like that. Please. Just be you. I like you the way you are. I know a Lord had many responsibilities. But you don't need to be like them." Talia said looking at me sadly.

"I don't want to get angry. But I may have to. Father did sometimes."

"But you're nice. Everybody says that about you." Talia protested.

"But since you're the new Lord, you can do anything you want." Ryon said looking at me.

"I suppose."

"Everyone will have to do as you say. So I could have all the sweets I want." Ryon said smiling at the thought of it.

"If only it were that simple. It would be nice if someone did what i wanted for once." Talia somewhat seriously.

Seeming to ignore what she said Ethan says "As many as you'd like, yes." I glance at Talia not missing the angry look that crosses her face.

"Really!?" Ryon asked excited.

I smile at him as Ethan answers. "Of course. Why not?"

"Lord Ethan. You're needed in the Great Hall at once. Quickly. On your feet." I hear Ser Royland's voice and I stand up an go over to the 'edge' of the rock platform we are standing on.

"Whats the matter?" Ethan asked as i frowned.

"Lord Whitehill has arrived - unannounced and certainly unexpected. He's come demanding justice."

"Can't he meet with Duncan? He is the Castellan." Talia asks coming over to stand next to me.

"Stay with us. Please, Ethan." I frown glancing to my right down at Ryon when he grabs my arm.

"He's demanding an audience with the Lord. We really must go." I frown glancing back at Ser Royland. "It's your decision. You are the lord."

"If i were Lord, I would command Ethan to say. With his family." I frown glancing at him, his words really tugging on my heart strings. '_I'm sorry.._'

"Fine. If that's what's required of me."

"Very well then." Ser Royland smiles before he turns and walks off.

* * *

><p>AN: For starter let me just say i'm sorry if that 'joke' offended anyone in anyway, i didn't mean to offend you and i'm real sorry i meant it as a joke not an insult towards anyone. And milksop means 'A person who is indecisive and lacks courage.' (According to google) Just in case you were wonderingdidn't know. :)

Edited: 2/14/2015


	4. So much bullshit!

"Characters in game speaking."

'_Me speaking.'_

* * *

><p>-Ethan-<p>

The doors opened and me and Ser Royland walked into the room where i saw Duncan. I smiled slightly before it slowly vanished as i noted the soldiers around the room.

"They showed up unannounced. Lord Whitehill is in the lather. I assume you explained to Lord Ethan why they're here." Duncan said glancing to Ser Royland.

"The business with Gared. I told him." Ser Royland said nodding a bit.

"Lord Whitehill knows Gared is a squire to this House. Or was, I suppose." Said Duncan.

"Is. Was. It makes no difference! The Whitehills were clearly in the wrong, so don't give him any satisfaction." Ser Royland said turning towards me. '_Right._' "Out there, you were decisive and firm. Now do it again with theses bastards!"

"Let's not do something rash. Things are bad enough as it is." Duncan said looking at Ser Royland.

"What should I say to him?" Ethan asked as i looked between the two men.

"Tell him and his men to leave." Ser Royland said seriously.

"Now is not the time to anger Lord Whitehill any more then he already is. He's got five times as many men and the backing of House Bolton." Duncan said looking at me seriously.

"All the more reasons to stand up for ourselves. Only cowards and dead men roll over!" Ser Royland said as he turned his gaze to Duncan. '_Hmm he kind of has a point..._' My train of thought ended when the doors behind me opened.

I stiffened a bit and turned to face those entering the room. We walk over to the edge of the raised flooring as Lord Whitehill and some men walk over to us.

"Lord Ethan, is it? My condolences for your father and brother." Lord Whitehill said as he walked closer, and as soon as he was close enough he held out his hand for me to shake. I stare at it considering weather to shake it or not. "The late Lord Forrester was no friend to me or my House. But to his family it's still a loss."

'_Eh._' I thought shrugging a bit before i reach out and grip his hand going to shake it. As soon as i do he grips my hand tighter and jerks me forward a bit so my face is closer to his.

"My only regret is I wasn't there to drive the dagger into his heart myself." He said shaking my hand before releasing it. '_Bastard!_' I yell as i jerk my hand back from him giving him the coldest glare i can muster. "I've been waiting for this day all my life." Lord whitehill said smiling.

"My father died a hero, fighting for the North against traitors and oath breakers." Ethan said as i kept glaring daggers at Lord whitehill.

"Aye. And look where that got him. And no bread and salt!?" Lord Whitehill said as he turned so his back was towards me, taking a few steps towards him men. "What kind of fucking House receives a Lord with no fucking bread and salt, you bloody AMATEUR!" He said turning back to face me. "No courtesies. I should've expected as much. Bloody Forresters..."

"Calm yourself, old man." I smirk amused at the look that crosses Lord Whitehills face.

"You little fuck... that's how you talk to a Lord!?" '_Not like you talked to me any better._' I said then stuck my tongue out at him like a child. "You Forresters have shit on us for generations. Well now the Starks are no longer around to have your back, are they? We're the power in the North now."

"Roose Bolton is the Warden of the North." Ser Royland spoke up looking down at Lord Whitehill.

"Aye. And we've been his bannermen for five fucking centuries, you cunt!" Ser Royland who was clearly pissed about Whitehill's words moved forward towards him. My eyes widen a bit watching him.

"Lord Ethan." Duncan says to me steping slightly closer. I quickly move forward standing a bit from Ser Royland stopping him.

"We all serve House Bolton now." Ethan says trying to distract the two men from each other.

"I'm not finished. Maybe if you hadn't been so fucking greedy with the Ironwood things would've been different between us." Lord Whitehill said steping back and crossing his arms glancing to the side.

"You squandered your share." Ser Royland said looking at Lord whitehill with hate in his eyes.

"Our share was TAKEN from us. We had no fucking choice but to harvest what was left." Lord whitehill protested his voice rising slightly.

"What is it you want, Lord Whitehill?" Ethan asked clearly getting tired of all this 'chit chat'

Lord Whitehill glanced behind him nodding his head towards a man who i recognize from when i was playing as Gared. It was the one who got away on the horse.

"Your man, the squire. We were minding our own business, keeping the Kinds peace as his Lordship here said, when your man attacked us for no reason." He said walking closer to me, even if i didn't know he was lying from playing as Gared the tone of the mans voice gave away his flithy lies. '_BULL FUCKING SHIT!_'

"Here that?" Lord Whitehill asked as he stepped closer to stand next to the lying cunt. "Attacked for no reason."

"No reason? You murdered his family!" Ethan said as i crossed my arms.

"Then you admit it was your man who killed my men. And a pig farmer at that!" '_Don't like bacon Mr Whitehill?_' "How do you answer for your squire, Lord Ethan? He acted in your name. And you are the 'Lord' of this House."

"We lost people too, Lord Whitehill. Your men murdered his entire family."

"You lost pig farmers, not soldiers. A soldier's worth a hundred of their type." '_They weren't very good soldiers if they were easily killed by a pig farmer with no training in swordsman ship._' "Where's the fucking coward who killed my men? I know he's here. What've you done with him?"

"I took care of it. He received his punishment and it's done. He's gone." Ethan said as i smirked.

"What!? Gone!? That was my justice to deliver boy, and you denied me of it! I'm not leaving until I have my justice. Now bring me the coward who did it or you'll answer to Roose Bolton." He said as he once again started to move around the room. "What kind of fucking House is this!?" He asked marching back towards me.

"A house of honorable men." A voice said surprising everyone, we all turned to see Lady Forrester standing a few feet away near a door.

"Lady Forrester..." Lord Whitehill said surprise clear in his voice.

"You bellow like a wounded boar, Lord Whitehill. Have you forgotten your manners...?" Lord Whitehill straighted a bit putting his hands infront of him looking like a child that just got scolded by it's mother.

"I mean no disrespect to you, my lady. Considering your losses and all." He looked towards me. "But this... this is not over." He said his tone losing all of it's 'kindness' from when he was speaking to Lady Forrester.

"It's over when my son says it is." Lady Forrester said seriously.

"This is over, Lord Whitehill." Ethan said and grinned a bit looking at Lord Whitehill.

"Ethan is Lord of Ironrath now. By rights his word is law here. If that displeases you, then i trust you can find the door." Lord whitehill looked at Lady Forrester the look on his face almost like a pout.

"That lad may be Lord of this... House. But Lord Bolton will have the final say. I'll send him a raven letting him know a Forrester man killed one of his own. That the new 'Lord Forrester' lied to my face and denied me my justice. Then we'll see whose word is law." He said then turned and walked away leaving.

"Do as you like, Lord Whitehill." Ethan said as the man left.

Once he was gone i followed Ser Royland and the Castellan over to Lady Forrester. "I was wrong about your son, my lady. He stood up to him like a true Lord." Ser Royland said glancing at me. When we reach her Lady Forrester turns to me smiling a bit.

"You were brave, my son. But you'll need to be braver still when Ramsay Snow arrives to see you bend the knee. Prepare a raven... We need to send word to Mira in King's landing at once." She said then turned and walked of the two men following her. I pause for a moment before following her as well.

"Your sister can help us. Although just a handmaiden, she has margaery Tyrell's favor. And Lady Margaery's betrothal to the Kind may be enough to keep the Boltons at bay - if it's presented to her as it should be."

* * *

><p>-Mira-<p>

I blink 'Switched to someone else again?' I muttered hearing a door close behind myself i glanced around the room i was in behind glancing down at myself. I let out a loud gasp before a lift my hands and grab my well my character's chest.

'_I have boobs! I'm a girl! Yes!_' I said happily to myself jumping a bit. '_I love this dress too, tho the vest not so much._' I muttered as i spun around a bit. I pause on my spinning my hands still on my chest, i noticed a bowl of fruit. '_Oh~_' I step over to it and grab a green apple before taking a bite.

As i chew i notice something else, a chest by the door. I curiously walk over to it and open it while still holding my apple. I kneel down in front of it and take another bite as i pick up a coin that was in it.

"Asher sent me this coin. To remember him." Mira said and I frown a bit before putting it back. "What a strange place, Essos." I glance at the other things in the box/chest. I pick up a carved Ironwood tree. "Ethan made this for me." '_Aw how sweet._' I mutter smile a bit before putting it back. Next i pick up the other coin looking object in the chest. "It was very kind of Lady Margaery to give this to me. It once belonged to Lady Olenna." '_Hmm._'

I put that back before i next pick up the letter in the chest and look over the words as Mira speaks, saying what the letter says. "Father. Much excitement here in King's Landing for the coming wedding. Lady Margaery has proven to be quite popular though out the city. I do wish you and mother could come, although i know it would be impossible under the circumstances. I miss all of you and i look forward to the day you can..."

I frowned taking another bite of my apple before setting the note back, and standing closing the chest after i do. I stand up and look around the room noting a old looking book. I go over to it and set my apple down picking it up with both hands. '_Wonders Made by Man. By Lomas Longstider._' I read the title out loud running a finger over it.

"A gift from Rodrik." I pause frowning as i recall Rodrik's death. "I hope to see them all someday." I gently set the book down before I glanced towards the window walking towards it but when i noticed a letter I go over to it instead and pick it up.

"It troubles me to even ask this of you. But you must appeal to Lady Margaery to intervene on our behalf. She is our best hope. And can be a powerful ally - especially now, when your family so desperately needs her help." I glance up as i hear knocking on the door. '_Who is it?_' I ask as i walk over to the door.

"One moment." Mira says as i reach out to open the door.

I blinked surprised to find a young teenage? boy who was in bad need a of a bath. "Oh. Sorry, m'lady. I - I didn't mean to disturb you. I can come back later, if you'd like."

"No it's fine. Come in." Mira said as i shrugged and stepped back opening the door more so he could come in. I let the door close by it's self as i look at the letter frowning as i read it again.

"Begging your pardon, m'lady. But... are you all right...? If you don't mind me asking. You seem rather upset." I glance at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Of course, m'lady." He returned to what he was doing.

"Please hurry if you can. Lady Margaery will be here any minute." Mira said and i glanced at the door.

"Of course, m'lady." After a few seconds of silence he speaks again. "You... work for Lady Margaery...? I may be wrong. But... it seems like you do."

"It's widely known that i work for Lady Margaery."

"I've seen you with her before." He said glancing to the side then back to me. "You seem like good friends. I saw Lady Margaery just this morning, outside the Royal Sept, talking to Queen Cersei." He said walking a bit closer to me.

"Cersei...?" Mira asks sounding surprised.

"They appeared to be having some sort of disagreement. I couldn't hear much but..."

"What did they say...?"

"I couldn't make out much, but... I know they were talking about the Starks and... and House Forrester..."

"House Forrester...?"

"I hope you're not in any kind of trouble. But i thought you ought to know. Most people don't tend to notice a coal boy. Not in King's Landing with so many Lords and Ladies about." '_That explains the bath thing.._' I mutter looking at him. "You see and hear all sorts of thing when people don't even know you're there." He before walking over to the door opening it an looking back at me. "Goodnight m'lady." He said then left.

It wasn't long before the door opened again this time it was a woman with red hair and a amazing dress that entered the room. "Lady Margaery. You're early." Mira says as i walk over towards her.

"I was hoping there would be time for us to talk. Come. There's something we must discuss." I blinked before following her out the door glancing at a woman we pass with light brown hair. She followed a bit behind us. "From the day you arrived in highgarden, I've thought of you more as a friend than as my handmaiden. A dear friend, in fact." I smile '_Aw thank you._.'

"Thank you, my lady."

"And you know how I feel about what's happened to your family. I feel your pain as if it were my own." She said as she stopped walking and turned to face me. "What you've suffered is beyond imagining."

"My family wrote me, my lady." She gently grabbed my arm and pulled me a bit as we started to walk again. "I don't doubt they must be overcome with grief." She says then puts her hand on my wrist her other hand still on my arm just above my elbow.

"But you must not despair. We will get through this together. You must understand, there are limits to what I can say. Especially here in King's Landing, now that I am to be Queen. To have a handmaiden from the North whose family fought for Robb Stark..." She said releasing my arm as we walked. "It raises questions at a time I can least afford. Cersei herself cornered me this morning outside the Royal Sept." I glanced at some soldiers as they went by once they were gone we once again stopped. "She mentioned 'The Northern girl' in my service, and she painted you a traitor." My eyes widen slightly at that. "She was very pleased with herself."

"How did you respond?" Mire asked sounding slightly surprised.

"I told her you are one of my most trusted handmaidens. That you can hardly be blamed for the actions of your father and brother. Nonetheless..." We started to walk again. "She demands an audience. She wants an apology of some sort. For what, I don't know, but... She's waiting for us now and I proised I would bring you to her. I wouldn't ask this of you if it were not important." She said grabbing my arm again. "I cannot afford any conflict with Cersei with the wedding so near." I nod slightly understanding.

"I'll do as you ask, my lady."

"I knew I could trust you." She said smiling at me. '_But what should i say..?_' I mutter frowning. "Humor her. Tell her what she wants to hear." She said almost as if she'd heard me, I stared at her for a long moment in shock/surprise.

We stop in front of some rather large doors with two gaurds standing on each side. "See if the Queen Regent is ready to receive us." Lady Margaery said to the girl who had been following us. She stepped forward and opened the door a bit before slipping inside the door closing behind her.

Lady Margaery looks at me opening her mouth about to speak but pauses and glances at one of the guards that are standing by the door looking at us. She gently puts on hand on my arm and guides me away from the door, to speak where we won't be heard.

She takes my hands reassuringly. "You'll be fine. I know you will. You may feel one thing, but you must say another." We both turned and looked at the girl who's name i have yet to learn, as she exited the doors and walked over to us.

"Good luck..." The girl whispers as looking at me. I gulped slightly before i moved past the girl and head inside with Lady Margaery. The two gaurds on either said of the door open it for us. '_Wow..._' I breathed glancing around the LARGE room, they're called throne rooms no?

I looked around until my eyes landed on two guards in front of the steps up to three chairs, The worlds most uncomfortable chair (Even a noob like me knows about that chair) and two smaller chairs in front of it on either side. "You can do this." Lady Margaery says glancing at me before we walk towards the thrones. I glanced to the right of us and noticed a guard and three men standing there, i could hear them whispering.

"Ah, Lady Margaery. Aren't you looking lovely this evening." Tryion said looking at Lady Margaery. I gasped '_I know you!_' I said gleefully clasping my hands together in front of my chest. _'You played a villain in **under dog**!_'

"Lord Tyrion." Lady Margaery said smiling and nodding her head a bit at in greeting before looking at Cersei and bowing her head a bit. "Your grace..."

"With your permission, allow me to introduce Lady Mira of the House Forrester." Lady Margeary said turning her head and looking at me when she said my name, and i step forward a bit smiling sheepishly.

I bite my lip pausing for a moment before i kneel down. "Your grace..."

"The girl knows her courtesies. Impressive. You may rise." Cersei said clearly sounding pleased by what i did. I stand up smirking smugly from her words. '_I may have a foul mouth but i know how to act when meeting a Kind or Queen.. well most of the time._'

"House Forrester is a Northern house loyal to the King." Lady Margeary said smiling.

"Are they?" Cersei asked looking at me.

"I beg your pardon, you grace...?" Lady Margeary asked sounding confused.

"I wasn't talking to you. I want to hear from the girl." She said looking from Lady Margaery to myself. I swallow under her gaze. '_You hate me don't you?_' "Is your family loyal to the King?"

"Perhaps you should ask the new Lord Forrester." Lord Tyrion said glancing towards Cersei.

"He's not here, is he? She is. The girl can speak for her House."

"Joffrey is the one true King, your grace." Mira said as

"Hm. And yet... For centuries the Forresters have been loyal bannermen to the House Stark. A house of traitors."

"Yes your grace. They are traitors." I blink frowning a bit at my characters words.

"The Starks were your liege lord, yet you name them traitors so easily. I take it this is the kind of loyalty the King can expect from you. If you have any loyalty at all." '_Fuck she sees through my bullshit._' "Is your House willing to swear fealty to your new liege lord, Roose Bolton?"

"Roose Bolton also served the Starks, your grace." Mira pointed out.

"And proved his loyalty to the Crown by bringing their House to a swift and sudden end. Old allegiances are not easily abandoned, but now that the war is over we must look to rebuild and forge new alliances. There are ships and shields to be built and Joffery will need a steady supply of Ironwood for his armies." She said standing up. "I'm told there are others who would happily serve that purpose but I trust we can rely on House Forrester?"

"Forrester Ironwood does seem rather... unique." Lord Tyrion said, still seated.

"Our talent is unrivaled, your grace. Forrester Ironwood is highly sought after in the seven Kingdoms."

"So i'm told." She said then turned and walked back past the two smaller thrones. "It would be a shame to see it fall into the hands of another House. I imagine you'd do almost anything to prevent that from happening, wouldn't you. Ask any Lannister and they'd do whatever was necessary to save Casterly Rock. It would be unfortunate to see another House lay claim to what's yours."

"Yes, your grace. I would do anything."

"I see."

"What would you have the girl do, Cersei? It's not as if she fought beside the Starks. Wielding a battle axe for the Northern army." Lord Tyrion said as he pours himself some more wine? I'm not sure what he was drinking.

"It raises an interesting question, I suppose. Can we truly blame those who end up on the wrong side of the war?" She asked/said as she walked down the steps towards me and Lady Margaery. "Our dear Margaery was betrothed to Renly Baratheon on false assumption that he would one day rule the Seven Kingdoms. Can we fault her for her mistake? Should she be held accountable?"

I glance at Lady Margaery before looking back to Cersei as Mira answers. "I won't judge her, your grace. I wasn't there. I didn't face her decisions."

"Aren't you a delightful girl. If only one could flit through life without ever holding an opinion of their own."

"If there's a point to this, I hope you find it quickly." Lord Tyrion said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Loyalty can be such a hard thing to define. This city alone is filled with all sorts of ambitious opportunists looking to reinvent themselves, pretending to be something they're not. Who knows what lurks within their hearts. You are a girl from the North, here in service to Lady Margaery. One can only assume her interests are yours. Yet loyalty to a King... that must be absolute. Beyond question. And if your loyalties were to become conflicted - between your King and the very person whom you serve - what would you do then...?"

"I'm sure she would-" Lady Margaery started but was cut off by Cersei.

"Let the girl answer the question." I frown glancing between the two of them. "Go on."

"I would be true to the King, your grace."

"Well said. I was beginning to worry you didn't have your priorities straight."

"She is a threat to the Crown, isn't she." Lord Tyrion said putting his cup down. "The most dangerous handmaiden in all the King's Landing."

"My sense is this girl will say almost anything to get what she wants. Which is not very encouraging." She looked at me for a moment before turning to Lady Margaery. "I'd like a word with you, if i may.

"Of course, your grace." Lady Margaery said and glanced at me before following Cersei.

I stand there awkwardly after they leave glancing at Lord Tyrion, we remain in silence for a moment before he gets up. "I'll walk you out. This may come as a surprise, but I met your father once. At the Tourney at Lannisport." He said walking down the steps towards me. "Even then he didn't trust Roose Bolton. We only spoke briefly, but your father stuck me as an honorable man. You have my condolences for his loss." I smile. '_Thanks._' "These would be trying times for your family even under the best of circumstances."

"These are trying times, my lord. My family fears what might happen now that the Bolton's rule the North."

"They must still answer to the Crown. You shouldn't forget that. Nor should they." He said then started to walk towards the door, i followed him walking next to him.

"That certainly took courage, to so publicly declare you loyalty to Joffrey for all to hear. Poor Lady Margaery was humiliated." I frowned at that feeling slightly guilty. '_Really...?_' "Although Cersei seemed quite pleased. It was quite the first impression. I of course found it all highly entertaining."

"I did it for Lady Margaery." Mira said as i glance ahead.

"Mm. Rather odd, if that's what she asked of you. But I'm sure she has your best interests at heart. My sister and I have our differences. She takes great pleasure in her little charades - I take mine in thwarting them. We must find our amusement where we can. She threatened to give your Ironwood to another House. It is the Master of coin who decides such matters. The Crown needs boats. Boats need wood. And i speak for the Crown in this regard. Not her."

"What are you suggesting?" Mira asked as i glanced at him raising a brow slightly.

"I suppose the Crown could be persuaded to secure Ironwood from House Forrester. Lady Margaery might not look favorably on such an alliance. And it would infuriate Cersei. Although what would be amusing for me might prove rather dangerous for you. And your House. Are you willing to risk that? It may be far too dangerous. In fact, forget i even suggested such a thing." He said going up the steps to the large door.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Lord Tyrion. Please."

"You are a brave girl, aren't you. I'll consider it. Now it you'll excuse me, i promised Sansa I would join her for dinner tonight. Three beautiful bottles of Dornish wine awaits my arrival. The mere thought of them make me thirsty already." He said going back down the steps and walking off.

"I hope we meet again." Mira says as i turn around watching him walk off.

He glanced back giving me a slight smile. "Nothing would make Cersei happier, I'm sure. Until then be carefull. This is not the North. King's Landing can be a nest of vipers to the uninitiated." He said then he turned and kept walking. I watched him for a moment thinking over his words before i leave.

* * *

><p>AN: GAH! That was so hard to wright! I swear when this is over i'm going to have the scenes memorized word for word. No joke! Oh.. thank's for reading! And PLEASE review even if it's just you saying 'this is okay' or 'keep going'<p>

Edited: 2/15/2015


	5. Three fingers

AN: While i 'wrote' this i studied up on some of the character's mainly Lady Margeary and Joffrey. So I'm not so much of a noob about the show... i need to buy the seasons still though.. or read the books.

I frowned as i read over the letter from my 'mother' jumping a bit when the door suddenly starts to open, i quickly hide the letter and turn around to face the door. '_Oh it's you..._' i mutter seeing the girl from before.

"Mira. I was worried." She said peeking in through the door before she opens it more and comes inside closing the door behind her. "How was it?" She asked before heading over to me. "Cersei has a way of looking at you as though you're nothing."

"It didn't go very well." She frowns at my Mira's words glancing down.

"I'm sorry. Cersei is known for being rather... difficult." She looked back at me. "But at least it's over now." '_Yeah._'

"Lady Margaery has spent the entire day working on seating arrangements for the wedding." She said going over to the table and sitting down. I frown watching her. "Of course you and I are seated way at the back. Here, with the fourth cousin's and ninth born sons." I sit down in the chair across from her and look at the 'map' in front of me.

"Ah, Ser Jaime. I wouldn't mind tarnishing that white cloak of his." She said picking up one of the pieces from the map, it reminded me of a checker's piece.

"Sera!" Mira said sounding slightly.. embarrassed?

"What? It's true." Sera said letting out a small giggle. "And Oberyn Martell... The Red Viper..." I frowned watching her move the pieces from where they were. "I'm told he has a paramour."

"You'll get us in trouble." Mira says as i watch her.

"We're just having some fun." Sera said putting a piece back. "Perhaps Lady Margaery could make the right introductions. Who knows, we might meet our future husbands... Although marrying a King... I can only imagine what that would be like." She said leaning back in her chair. _'Stress full._' I say glancing down at the 'map'

"Would you marry Joffrey if it meant you'd become Queen? He does have a certain... look about him." My eyes widen '_No way._' "And he's always treated Lady Margaery well. Which is more then you can say for his mother."

"I don't want to be Queen no matter who I'd have to marry." Mira said seriously.

"Don't want to be Queen?" She asked looking at me surprised. "You Northerners... You'd make a perfect Septa." I tilted my head a bit at that. "Well, I would marry him. Imagine the power you would have as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I might even allow you to be my handmaiden." '_You'd regret it._' I mutter looking at her.

"Let's see... who else shall we marry off...?" She said leaning forward onto the table to get a better view of the map. "Brienne of Tarth and Tyrion Lannister..." She laughed. "What a perfect match!" She picked up one the the pieces. "Ser Bronn and-"

"What are you doing!?" Sera and I both quickly stand and face Lady Margaery, the door closing behind her. "Well...?" She looked at me before looking at Sera. "Sera?"

"I'm sorry, m'lady." Mira said as i glance down.

"As am I. We shouldn't have been messing about." Sera said glancing at me. Lady Margaery looks at us for a moment before she walks forward, Sera and myself both moving aside out of her way.

"This is not a game. It's a battle plan. Allies and enemies can be made with every move." She said walking up to the 'map' and moving a peice back into place. "Yet they say it is men who are powerful." She turned towards me. "The Queen was pleased by your display, Mira. I'm just glad it's over." She said glancing to the side before she walks out to the balcony. "King's Landing can be exhausting sometimes. There's always someone to please or some perceived slight to smooth over. I fear it will only get worse when I am Queen."

"Once they know your true heart, the Lords and Ladies will have no choice but to love you." Sera said stepping forward a bit.

She turned around towards us and looked at me. "Do you agree?" I looked at her.

"It doesn't matter what you feel, it only matters what you say." I blinked a little worried at Mira's answer tho, the smile that appeared on Margaery's face made me relax.

"You learn very quickly." She walked closer to me. "Your words to Cersei were brave, but I know you must fear what Boltons might do to your family. I do appreciate your willingness to appease her, as difficult as it may have been."

"Thank you, my lady. There's been something on my mind... something important... My mother wanted me to ask a favor of you... for my family... But as you said... you're in a delicate position now, with the wedding so near. And i would never want to jeopardize that." I frown slightly before nodding a bit agreeing with what Mira said.

"Soon I will be Queen and maybe then I'll be in a better position to help you. But for now... now we must both be cautious."

"Of course, my lady. You're right. Better to wait."

* * *

><p>-Gared-<p>

**_'War come with me now..._**_'_ I said/sung as i walked leading the horse my 'uncle' had given me. I paused on the singing when the horse suddenly got spooked and jerked the reins out of my hold and took off. '_Hey my singing isn't **THAT** bad!_' I yelled but paused hearing someone screaming.

"Seven hells..." Gared whispers as i run off towards where it came from.

I glanced around pausing, i could hear someone talking but i couldn't make out the words very well. As i got closer i realized it was a man he was screaming and saying "No no! please no!" I saw some soldiers around a fire and i quickly hide behind a tree peeking out from behind it.

"Let's play a little game, shall we!?" I looked at the man talking, he had a rugged bowl hair cut and just looked plan creepy. "Did you know my ancestors wore the skins of their enemies as a coat...?" He asked as he starting cutting the man more, i flinched as the guy screamed.

My eyes widen when a soldier looked towards me, i quickly ducked back behind the tree, and after a few moments i peeked again.

"Not my best work, unfortunately. I suppose I have fallen out of practice. But he didn't make it easy, what with all that bloody noise." One of the soldiers laughed a bit before speaking. "Like a drowning cat. I thought he'd never stop."

"As my fathers likes to say... A naked man holds few secrets. But the flayed man... the flayed man holds none."

"Pity he didn't know your father is the Warden of the North." Said the soilder looking at him.

"He does now." The creepy guy said then turned and started to walk away from the man who was tied to a x shaped 'cross' "How much further is it to these 'Forresters'...?" My eyes widen.

"A day, my lord. Two at most." I shifted a bit to get a better look and step on a stick. My eyes widen and i quickly duck back behind the tree.

"What was that!?"

"M'lord...?" One of the soldiers asked walking closer to him.

"Shh. Listen." I clamp both hands over my mouth and lean back against the tree remaining as quiet as i can. "There." I gulp a bit hearing foot steps walk towards me. "Hear that? I know I heard something." I bite down onto one of my hands to keep from making any kind of noise when i hear the foot steps stop a bit from the tree.

"Never mind. We've wasted enough time already." I relax a bit when the foot steps walk away from the tree. I don't dare move until i hear them mount their horses and ride off.

I get up from behind the tree and had over to the man who was tied up. I slowly walk towards him, his back was to me. '_Hello...?_' I walk around him to his front and my eyes widen.

"Bloody hell..." My character mumbles as i lift a hand to my mouth and gag a bit. All of the skin from the front of his neck, arms and chest was gone!

* * *

><p>-Ethan-<p>

"Lord Ethan." I glance over my shoulder behind me and down the stairs seeing the maester. "As I was saying, you are young." He said sounding slightly out of breath. "And there are those within these walls who are uncertion of your leadership." I raise a brow before i keep going heading up more stairs, the maester following me. "But.. three hundred generations of Forrester Lords stand behind you."

'_Damn that's a lot.._' I mutter as we reach the top and i walk over to the 'half wall' and glance down at the people. I pale a bit leaning back, i had a huge fear of heights.

"Lord Gerhard the Tall, who founded our house. And your grandfather, Lord Thorren the Ball, who seized back the river valley from the Whitehills." I glanced at him.

"What did they call my father?"

"Lord Gregor the Good. He was fair and wise. And Courageous in battle."

"And what will they call me?" I smile a bit at that leaning on the 'railing' i guess you could call it. '_Lord Ethan the handsome._' I giggled a bit before pausing. '_Wait how hold is Ethan?_' I paled glancing down from the railing.

"That is for you to define as the new Lord." He glanced over the railing. "These were your father's people to lead and protect, and now they are yours." I glanced at the people seeing some men sparing in a small round fenced in area. "But your father did not bear this responsibility alone." I glanced at him again. "He and every Forrester Lord before him chose one man whom they trusted above all others. The lord's Sentinel. Forrester traditions demand that a new Lord's Sentinel must be chosen.

I glanced over the railing hearing Ser Royland's voice. "Keep walking, you craven son of a whore. Move!" I frown watching Ser Royland and another man follow some guy who seemed to have his wrists tied together.

'_What's going on...?_' My eyes widen when Ser Royland kicked the back on the mans knee making him fall down. "Summon the Lord! We need his judgement!" I glanced at the Measter before we both turned and headed to the stairs.

"I've done nothing wrong! I was only trying to survive!" I heard the man yell as we approached them.

"Lord Ethan. Maester." Ser Royland said nodding his head a bit in greeting. I frown looking at the man on his knees.

"Who is this man?" Ethan asked as i glance at Ser Royland.

"This craven is a deserter and a thief." Ser Royland said moving from beside the 'craven' to behind him.

"This House is doomed!" The craven yelled glancing around as people came to see what was going on - my 'sister' inculded. "We all fucking know it!" Ser Royland smacked him upside the front/side of his head. "Quiet, THIEF!" He said then looked at me. "Erik was supposed to be guarding our weapons, but instead we caught him stealing them." My eyes widen a bit before looking at 'Erik'.

"Two shields, and three spears." Said Duncan.

"Why did you do it?" Ethan asked as i crossed my arms.

"Because I've no wish to DIE." I look at him blankly. '_So you commit crime that could have you killed?_'

"Yes, my lord. I FLED. We should ALL flee! It's not stealing if you're taking what's YOURS by right!" He yelled glancing around

"He speaks the truth." "Hes right!" i heard some people around us whisper.

"I've a family to feed and not two coins to rub together since Lord Gregor left us to rot here. Where's our pay? Our share of bread and wine grows smaller every day!" I flinched when Ser Royland hit the man on the head again.

"Leave the poor man alone!" "Let him go!" Some people yelled.

"Lord Ethan, I know these words are hard, but they're honest. This House is falling. We'll never survive the coming winter. Most of us won't even live to see it!" '_And you think if all these people **TOGETHER** and doing bad that you by YOURSELF could do better?_'

"We are in this together." Ethan says as i look down at the man.

"You say that, but it won't be you who's starving come winter." I flinched a bit as Ser Royland hit the man again causing him to fall forward onto the ground.

"You'll address him as Lord!" Ser Royland said then walked around the man to me.

"Lord Ethan, you must decide the punishment. Lord Gregor always took a thief's fingers, three of them."

"Kill him!" "Throw him the fuck out!" I could hear people yelling around me. I glanced around at them all before looking back at Ser Royland. '_If we took any - why couldn't we just take one?_' I mutter glancing at the man on the ground.

"Now may not be the time for harsh punishment. The men are on edge as it is-" duncan started but was cut off by Ser Royland.

"The men need to know they cannot do whatever the fuck they please. Their Lord will not permit it." '_I agree with Ser Royland there.'_ I said glancing at Duncan

"Hes a thief!" Someone yelled.

"You can send him to the Wall." Duncan said looking at me i frowned. 'But the Wall seems like a even harsher punishment.. his family would die without him.. at least with the fingers hes still with them.

"Leave the man alone!" "Show him mercy, m'lord!" "He stole from us! He doesn't deserve to live!" "Mercy..." "Make him pay for what he's done!" People kept screaming what they thought i should do.

I frown before turning back to the man. "I will decide."

"Take his fingers!" "He's a thief!" Everyone starts to quiet down after Ethan's words. I swallow looking down at the man.

"If you punish me, you'll be punishing a innocent man. It will be an injustice, my lord." '_An injustice my ass._' "Please, my lord. My family depends on me." '_Shut up with the guilt trip..._' I mutter crossing my arms thinking, i could show him mercy, BUT that would most likely lead to more following his foot steps thinking they'd get away scout free. Sending him to the Wall would be killing his family too - if he even has one - And taking three fingers seemed a little cruel.. but was better then the wall. '_Sorry man._'

"I, Ethan of House Forrester, Lord of Ironrath, name you a thief." People started cheering at Ethan's words some yelling 'kill him!' "The price for your crime is three of your fingers." The mans eyes widen at Ethan's words as a man grabs him and forces him to stand.

"No! Please, my lord! My Lord, Please! Please, no!" The Erik yells as he gets dragged over to a tree stump. One of his arms getting forcesed behind his back, and the other onto the tree stump. I follow them stopping a few feet away.

"My Lord, normally it is the Lord's duty to carry out the sentence." My eyes widen in horror and i glance at the man struggling to get free. "But I am willing to carry it out..." Ser Royland said looking down at me.

"I will carry out the sentence." Ethan says and after i swallow down my fears i march over to the man and pick up the small axe, lifting it up preparing to cut off his fingers.

"This is injustice, my lord!" The man yells as he struggles looking scared for his life, i would be too. '_Would you rather i send you to the Wall and let your family die?_' I asked as i glanced at him then his fingers.

I take a deep breath in before i bring the axe down with all my might - being carefull to only cut off three of them. I flinch squeezing my eyes shut as the man lets out a pained scream and blood splutters onto the tree stump. I quickly lift the axe back up as the man jerks his hand away letting out another scream of pain and clutching it to his chest.

I bite my lip as the men is forced to stand and walk away hearing him letting out slight sobs. Not crying but sounding like he was close to doing so. '_Fucking guilt.._' I glanced at Talia who looked at me for a moment before turning and walking off.

"That was certainly unpleasant. But a lord must mete out punishment when it's due." I glanced at the maester. "Not just yourself, of course. It can weigh on any lord."

"Maester... what do you think?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Did i do what's right?"

"As Maester I cannot support mutilation." I frowned a bit. "You heard what the thief said. I expected this sort of thing will happen again." '_Even when they know the last guy had three fingers remove?_' "But a Sentinel can help you in the face of disloyalty. You need someone you can trust by your side."

* * *

><p>AN: I am Daenerys Targaryen! *cough cough* I mean i took a personilty test (Yes i am so low that i do those) and it said i'm most like her so yeah. Where are my dragons?!... also sorry this chapters kinda short (Compared to the last chap), but lately i haven't been feeling like going on with this story. Though it's gotten a lot more vist's then my other story's unlike them it hasn't got one favorite or follow. I don't feel like anyone truely likes it or cares if i go on or not. So if you hope to see where this goes favorite or follow or something. You can just review even if its just a 'Go on' or 'I like it' you have no idea how much it will mean to me.<p>

Edited: 2/16/2015


	6. Who should be Sentinel?

AN: I'm trying out a new type of dialogue this chapter so make sure you review when you finish reading and let me know what you think! If it's liked i will consider going back and doing the same with the previous chapters. "Characters in game speaking." 'And me speaking.' As i said in the first chapter the in game characters won't react to me say suddenly jumping when they surprise me. They will only see and hear what my character is supposed to do/says.

* * *

><p>-Ethan-<p>

"Someone you can rely on, no matter the circumstance." The measter said as he turned and too a few steps putting his hands behind his back. "Posessing wisdom." I followed after him raising a brow slightly.

"Who do you think I should choose?" My character asked as i looked at the measter. He turned his head looking at me before speaking "There are two capable men for the role. They both want the job, but... neither thinks very highly of the other." He replyed, clearly speaking of Ser Royland and Duncan.

"How do i decide between them?"

"Talk to them. Solicit the opinion of people close to you." Answer the measter as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Here. The Bracer of the Sentinel. The badge of office. Tonight is you're first small council meeting. It would be wise to bestow this bracer upon your chosen Sentinel then, to show that you are decisive and in control of this house. You Sentinel will wear this for all to see." He said holding out well bracer I look at it for a moment before slowly taking it from him studying the markings on it.

"I understand. I'll do it now." Replys my character as i put the bracer away for now before returning my gaze to the measter.

"Come speak with me when you're ready to convene the small council, my lord." I watched the measter leave before getting out the bracer again.

'This sure is very neat..' I mutter to myself as i lightly run a finger over the tree on it. I glance up seeing Ser Royland looking at me, he looks at me for a moment before turning his gaze back to the men training infront of him. Feeling more eyes on me i turn my head seeing Duncan looking at me as. I swallow nervously before putting the bracer away and heading over towards him.

"Our provisions are rather low, my Lord. I made the count again. Just to be sure." I glance at the skinned animals hanging from their hind legs and shivered before looking at him.

"Has anything gone missing?" Ethan asked as cross my arms.

"No, doesn't look that way. Seems Erik was the only one to resort to thievery. But I'm still worried about our stores. We couldn't withstand a seige, my lord. If the Boltons or the Whitehills cut us off and wait us out, we'd only last a fortnight. But there are steps we can take... In the past we've demanded food from the smallfolk to replenish our stores. We can do it again if you'd like. We've done it before in desperate times. The last long Winter my family had to give all our pigs to the House."

My eyes widen at his words. 'I don't want to take food from people..' I say as i frown looking at the man. "I trust you to make the right decision." My character said and i glanced down my stomach twisting into a knot.

Duncan sighed. "We'll have to take food from the smallfolk and hope they can fend for themselves. If the House falls, they'd all be worse for it! I'll see to the arrangements. My Lord." He said then turned away from me about to go back to whatever it was he was doing before i spoke to him.

I shook my head slightly. "Duncan."

"Yes, my lord?" He turned back to me seeming slightly surprised I was speaking to him again so soon.

"I have much to consider. And face a difficult decision..." Duncan smiled at bit at my character's words. "Perhaps I can help. Your father often sought my counsel." Duncan offered placing his hands on his hips.

"As Lord, I must name a sentinel." My character said as i lifted my and nervously fiddled my thumps.

"Of course. And if I may ask... who favor for the role? Perhaps i can share my insight. And talking can sometimes help you make a decision." I nodded my head a bit agreeing with the last part.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well you must soon, my Lord. This is not a matter to be taken lightly."

"Thank you, Duncan. I appreciate your advice."

"I am at your service, my lord." He said then once again turned away from me. I sighed before turning and walking away.

I glanced to the side as i walked seeing a man in the stables, he was doing something to one of the saddles. I walked over to him and when he noticed me he stood up and turned to face me.

"Ethan... or, should I say, Lord Ethan." The man smiled at me and put his hands on his hips.

"Hello Uncle Malcolm." I blinked 'Uncle?'

"I saw what you did today. It's not easy thing to do..." Malcolm said crossing his arms as he glanced at the ground furrowing his brows before looking back up at me. "Dealing out a harsh punishment, no matter how warranted." Malcolm paused for a moment closing his eyes, then opening them. "But if you'll excuse me, my Lord, I should finish packing before nightfall." He said jerking his head slightly to the right jesturing towards a saddled horse that was standing a few feet away from us. I raised a brow looking at him 'Packing for what..?' "I hope to be off tomorrow. At first light."

"But... where are you going!?" Ethan asked sounding surprised and confused.

"Your mother asked me to cross the Narrow Sea to find your brother Asher."

"Asher...?"

"She has asked me to return with him. To help the House."

"She said nothing of this to me."

"Because she fears you will not agree. I told her my place is here. That I'll be no help to you in Essos. But she insisted." Malcolm said then lifted his right hand and placed it on my left shoulder. "I will hold, of course, until you've spoken with her about this." He removed his hand. "Just... try to be kind to her. She's been living a nightmare made real. But you know that just as well."

"She's my mother. I know how to speak to her." I smirked a bit for some reason finding what Ethan just said very amusing.

"I'm sure you do."

"But my mother's fear are not the only ones I face. My people are scared as well. I'm told i must choose a Sentinel."

"If i may be so bold, Ser Royland is the man for the job. He'd be a fine choice. And i'd trust him. Aye, Ser Royland is the man you want."

"Why Ser Royland?"

"We are at WAR. You need a warrior by your side. Royland has the respect of his men, and will bring stength and discipline to this House." I pursed my thinks a bit thinking over his words before nodding, he did have a point there. "Duncan would offer sage advice, but now is not the time to negotiate. Not with the likes of Ramsay Snow."

"Thank you, uncle." I smiled at him before glancing to the side as my -ethan's- sister goes over to me looking angry.

"Ethan! I need to talk to you." I glanced at Malcolm before Ethan's sister grabbed my left arm just above my elbow and leaded me away from Malcolm.

She stopped at the other side of the barn near a waggon. "I saw what you did to that man... The way you punished him..." She said frowning deeply looking at me. "How could you be so cruel...?" She glanced down for a moment before looking up at me. "I'm worried about you. What am I supposed to think?"

"Do you think it's easy? I'm the third-born son. Father never prepared me for this. I'm doing the best I can!"

"I know you are, Ethan. I know. I know you said you'd get angry sometimes, but... I didn't think I'd see it so soon."

I glared at her slightly. 'Your trying to make me feel guilty but it's not going to work.' "I can't offord any more mistakes. Everyone knows what happened with Lord Whitehill... and Gared being sent to the Wall without my knowledge..."

"I know... and that wasn't your fault-" She tried but Ethan interrubed her.

"But I'm the Lord. It's my Responsibilty. The people want me to lead. They need me to, but..."

"What...?" I looked at her as she frowning waiting for my character to go on but when he didn't she spoke up again. "Ethan, please. Tell me."

"Who should I name as my Sentinel?"

She seemed to perk up slightly at this. "It should definitely be Duncan Tuttle. He's dependable, and smart, and everyone trusts his judgement." She frowned glancing off behind me towards Ser Royland. I turned around and looked at him as well, he hadn't really moved since the last time i looked at him. "Ser Royland is... unpredictable. And likely to make matters worse." I turned back towards her and she smiled a bit.

"You've always given me good advice. Thank you." She shrugged a bit as if saying 'Whatever' before walking away.

I glanced around before spotting Ryon sitting against some barrels over by where the weapons are stored. I smiled before making my way over to him, he was carving a wooden sword. 'Adorable~'

"Carefull. Keep at it and you won't have much left. Something to pick your teeth with..." My character said as i said down next to Ryon who looked at me and smiled.

"No, Ethan. Look at this. All good swords have a name. I call mine Two brothers." He said then held out the wooden sword towards me on the blade just a bit from the gaurd was 'Ethan' carved into it. "I carved this to give me strenth." He said then flipped it over showing me the other side which had 'Rodrick' carved into it around the same area as Ethan is on the other side. He frowned a bit his voice going sad. "And this so I remember..." He glanced down. "I mean... I could never forget, but... You know, don't you?" Ryon asked looking up at me unsure.

"You honor Rodrick with this. He was the strong one."

"He was..." Ryon agreed glancing down at the sword before slashing at the air with it making little 'hu' noises. "Someday, I'll have a real one." He glanced past me at a sword that was behind a shield. (the same sword Gared had brought back) "But not like that one. Only a Lord can have that sword." I glanced at the sword before returning my gaze to Ryon.

"You'll have a good sword, I'm sure of it."

Ryon looked at me for a moment before looking down at the ground, using his wooden sword to poke at the dirt. "I watched you today... I saw what you did to that man."

I sawllowed looking at him frowning 'Was there anyone who didn't see it?'

"Was he... our enemy? A bad man. Everyone keeps talking about them..."

"Rules mean nothing if we don't enfore them. It doesn't matter if he's good or bad, you can't steal. That's a rule." I could tell by the look on Ryon's face at Ethans words that he wouldn't easily forget that.

"Well i say he was bad. Bad men killed Father and Rodrik. They need someone to hurt thm back. Even worse. I want a real sword. No one's afraid of wood. I'll find the men who took Rodrik someday. And i'll make sure i have a real sword when I do." I looked at Ryon surprised by his word's who woulda known a child would say such things. I frown glancing down at the ground before i stand up glancing at Ryon a final time before i walk away.

I glanced at the portcullis as i walked over towards where Ser Royland was. "Sword up! Swing Left! Parry! Wrong! I didn't know dogs could hold swords." I held back a giggle at Ser Roylands words.

"Ser Royland. A word?" My Character asked just as a reached the fench that was around the 'training area'.

"Of corse, my lord." Ser Royland said glancing at me and smiling before he steps over to the fench.

"I have many decisions to make and I wanted your advice." Ethan paused as if un sure if he should say it or not. "I need to name a Sentinel."

"Aye, you do! And it's good you came to me." Ser Royland agreed looking serious. "I know this House. And everyone here knows me. They know I can hold the reins or wield the sword, in equel measure. I'm the man you need. And might i remind you, it was Duncan Tuttle who sent Gared to the Wall. He undermined you authority and made you look weak to the Whitehills. I would never do that to you. An dif you paron me saying so... I think your father would be proud."

"I haven't made my decision yet. But i appreciate your opinion."

"Ah... so... when will you declare your decision? My Lord." Ser Royland asked raising a brow.

"Tonight. At the small council meeting."

"Very good. I trust your judgement, my Lord." He said before nodding his head then turning back to the men who were training. I glanced at the men watching them for a moment before turning and walking away and heading to the Measter.

"Measter..." He turned towards me when he heard my character speak.

"Yes, Lord Ethan. I see you've spoken to a number of people. Are you prepared to name your Sentinel?"

I glanced to where he had been looking a moment ago. "What is it you're doing over here?"

"Admiring the Ironwood, my Lord. I Studied it at the Citadel." I moved my lips in a silent 'Oh.' turning by gaze back to the measter. "The wood may be black, but I see gold. An entire forest of gold."

"What do you mean?"

"It is our greatest asset, my lord. Why not give some of our Ironwood to House Bolton and have them leave us be? We could ransom ourselves! You can hardly put a price on your own life. Or the lives of those you love."

"Ransom or robbery? We may pay him now, but what's to stop him from coming back again?" 'Yeah but Ethan said.' I mutter.

"Lord Ethan, the dangers of today outweigh the fears of tomorrow."

I blinked 'Damn you're good.' I mutter crossing my arms.

"My lord, are you now ready name your Sentinel?"

I nod my head slightly. "Yes, Measter. I am ready."

"Very well. I will convene the small council at once." The Measter replyed putting his hands together before me and him walk off.

* * *

><p>-Still Ethan-<p>

I yawned slightly as i walked into the 'Throne room' or whatever with Ethan's mother and the Measter. Up ahead where the throne normally is was a table and at it, Ser Royland and Duncan were sitting across from each other. Tho they stood when we entered the room.

I walk over to them and around the time before taking my seat. "You may sit." Ethan's mother had took the chair to Ethan right while the Measter stood next to where i'm sitting.

"I belive Lord Ethan has reached his decision." I glanced at the Measter when he spoke before looking between Ser Royland and Duncan.

"Before I name my Sentinel, i must tell you..." I got out eh bracer and set it down on the table infront of me. "Duncan. Royland. This House needs you both."

"But... you can only choose one, my lord." The measter said glancing down at me i frown looking up at him.

"Let him be on with it." Ser Royland said looking at the Measter.

"Many thought either of you would make a fine Sentinel. But I have made my decision." At Ethan's words both Ser Royland and Duncan lean forward glancing at the other.

I looked between them once more before I picked up the bracer. 'I choose...'

* * *

><p>AN: Big thank's to Martial Arts Master you're review was posted just in time. XD I was thinking of discountining the story because i didn't think anyone liked it. And i'll try to do better with the dialogue, i went back and read through the chapters and realized it would be hard to know who's talking at times. I never really noticed because i memorized each person's words and knew who said what as i read it. So sorry about that! Anyway if this try doesn't work then i guess i can put -Ethan or -Measter behind the words to let y'all know just who is speaking. Anyway please review to let me know what you think of the change in wrighting! Did i do good or bad?!<p>

PS: Which is better calling the person I'm playing as their name or just saying my character? And sorry the chapters so short, the next will be longer i promise!


End file.
